The Defeat: 12 Evils
by Briar Chaos Killer
Summary: A girl with two alter-egos is dragged back to her dimension from earth. Her dimension is one with many shapeshifters and different powers. She and her alters are the ones from The Forgotten Prophecy.


_Chapter 1_

_Blair _

Hi, I am Blair I am sixteen and this is my story you may not believe it. I came here from a different dimension. I know that I'm different because of my adoptive parents having no marks on their necks. My mark is a wolf with silver eyes, light tan fur, and purple ears. There is two of the same wolf in the background. There is also a bird, a flower, and the background keeps changing to different landscapes. It shows me that I have beauty, strength, and confidence.

The morning everything changed started like a normal school day.

"Get up you lazy rag! It's time for school. " Phyllis, my mother, said pounding on my door.

"Yes, ma'am I'm up and moving," I said without sarcasm but rolling my eyes.

"Hurry up and get ready. You are walking to school today," Phyllis said.

"Ok, I am almost done with my sketch mom," I said finishing my sketch of the haunting dream I had last night.

This dream is driving me crazy! It's about a boy calling out to me, he looks terrified. He saw something behind me then turns, runs, and jumps transforming into a dragon. It ends there every night, but I can never remember what he is calling out to me.

I hurried to get ready the rest of the way before Phyllis gets mad and drags a drunken Bill awake to yell at me. I got dressed in ripped black jean shorts, a green tank top, three-inch red heels, and a purple hoodie. I decided no makeup except some Red Rhino lip-gloss.

My phone rang as I left the house with my bag. My best friends Bellz and Zac were calling me. I ignored it until I was out of the house and down the block.

"Guys I am coming to school today. Wait five minutes and I will be there!" I said in a bored tone but I was really excited.

"Yay! my best friend will finally be at school today," Bellz said with enthusiasm.

"Hey! She is my best friend too Bellz!" Zac said with mock hurt in his voice.

"You are both my best friends weirdos!" I said chuckling.

"I will be there soon save me a seat. Bye!" I said after a laughing fit.

"Ok bye!" they shouted before I hang up.

I was shocked as I turned the corner. The boy from my dream was here! I gasped as he looked at me. He was about 6'6, tan skin, platinum hair with red highlights, gray-green eyes, and a bright mark of a dragon that has gray-green eyes and is platinum with red talons and spines. Compared to him I am short and I'm 6'1, tan skin, silver eyes, and long light brown hair with purple highlights which is my natural hair color.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly.

"What do you mean didn't you get the dream?" he asked.

"No, what are you talking about? My name is Blair. Also, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Dylan. I sent you a dream last night. I'm a friend of your brother. We need to leave now before they get here!" He said.

"Woah slow down first I don't have a brother, I did get the dream, not cool. Also, who are they?" I asked with caution.

"They are your father's men who were sent to kill you," Dylan stated.

"Wh-why would they kill me? I haven't done anything crazy or stupid." I asked terrified of the answer.

"Your brother will explain when we get there. Now let's go!" Dylan said pulling me far away from my normal life.

The house we stopped at was near Canterwall prep. School. I use to go to Canterwall. The people there are horrible and rich. I wonder if we are going in or not.

"Hey! Dylan, please tell me we aren't going into that school?" I asked frantically.

"We aren't going in Blair, " Dylan stated. "Come on we have to go!"

"Ok let's hurry I don't feel like dying today," I said relieved that we aren't going into Canterwall prep.

"Why is it such a big deal if we go in there?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, I'll give you all the details when we're not about to be killed!" I shouted.

"Fine. We will circle back to it later." He said while glaring at me

I rolled my eyes at him. He's nothing but a big baby. A cute baby, but a baby.

Finally, we got into the house. It's so beautiful. The hall is lit up by a stained glass window above the door. From outside I didn't even notice it. Dylan starts dragging me towards the kitchen. I wonder where we are going. I am also wondering when he will answer my questions on the assassins sent from my real father. Whom I don't even know by the way.

"Dylan! What are you doing?" I ask as he drags me past the kitchen and towards a pool from the looks of it.

"We need to get through the portal before they find you. So quit fighting me! Ugh, can you not be difficult for once!" Dylan said struggling to pull me towards the pool that had begun to swirl with bright neon rainbow colors. I feel one of my blackouts coming and somehow that strengthens me enough to break his hold then I'm out like a light.

_Dylan _

Why is she so stubborn? I ask myself this over and over. I don't have time for this as I drag her towards the pool room.

"Dylan! What are you doing?" Blair asks as I drag her past the kitchen and towards the pool.

"We need to get through the portal before they find you. So quit fighting me! Ugh, can you not be difficult for once!" I said struggling to pull her towards the pool that had begun to swirl with bright neon rainbow colors the tell-tale sign of a portal in the presence of a royal. I feel her slip my grip enough to break my hold then she is out like a light. Why oh why did I get assigned to this mission. Oh, right I asked to go on this mission cause my dragon half said that we needed to so we can find our other half. I haven't yet which is annoying. Oh, she is waking up but I now feel a pull towards her that wasn't there before. Her mark has changed to a dragon with the same colors except for the eyes which are sea-foam green. There is also a book, a mermaid that keeps flashing from smiling to snarling, and a plant in the background.

_Riza _

I took over Blair's control of our body forcefully which caused our body to shut down for a moment but she can't handle the idea of a portal yet. I'll let her have control once we are in Mysterium but for now, I need to get up and introduce myself to my soul mate.

"Dylan, could you help me up?" I asked though I can get up on my own. I just want to be in his arms for a second before we go through the portal.

"Oh yeah….wait why does your voice sound different?"He asks as he helps me up off the floor looking bewildered.

I have decided that I love when he looks bewildered cause he pouts and his bottom lip sticks out even more. "Hi I am Riza one of Blair's alter egos and I am your soulmate. Could you just hold me for a sec before we go through the portal?" I ask unhappy at how far away he is from me. I pout and he is holding me within seconds. I look up and he is staring down at me.

"My love don't be sad, please? It makes me want to tear the world apart so you are happy." He said with confidence that he would try if it made me happy. It made me smile at how silly he is and how he wants to protect me already. I am so happy now! He gasped and then smiled so bright that I laughed. Then I remember that false guards hunt me.

"Dylan, we have to go now before we are part of my father's evil ritual that he plans to get control of my kingdom," I said as I drag him back towards the portal/pool.

"Let's just stay for a few seconds," he says looking content. As long as he stays holding me forever. He is too late to stabilize us as I shield us so we don't combine with anything and each other and launch us into the portal together. What we didn't know was a wolf pup followed us into the portal.

_Dylan _

She pulled me into the portal sneakily. She is amazing and I have a feeling we won't combine as we are transported to the town of Lady's Landing to meet Contessa Bridgette who will be her lady-in-waiting. Though shes work to put up with that princess act. So many girls try to get away with. I remember one girl trying and failing. But she never gave up. In the end, the girl was in a coma for a year and a half. It wasn't great explaining that to the royal family from Fiammetta. On the plus side, she got to talk and laugh with the prince.

_Contessa Bridgette _

What is taking them so long? I can't be out here waiting forever till they decide to show up! People say I'm impatient but I am just being practical. I think I'll dive in the lake for a while before they show up. Right as I'm stripping down to my swimwear the lake bursts into color and out pops Prince Dylan and The Queenling. My guard waits for a second too late to help them out of the lake.

"Well help them Sir Aleko! Hurry before they drown you know Prince Dylan can't swim." I said going to help the Queenling out of the water.

"Thank you! I am Riza. Dylan can't swim?" The Queenling asks smirking.

"Yes, Your Majesty Prince Dylan cannot swim even if supported by someone," I say chuckling.

"Well, that will change as soon as possible. Please call me Riza." Riza said sounding confident that he will swim no matter what.

"D-don't listen to her my love I can swim just fine." Prince Dylan said stammering.

"Then help me save my new pet. By the looks of its a wolf pup. So for me, my love show me you can swim." Riza says already going to the rescue of the silver covered pup.

"LOVE DON'T I CAN'T REALLY SWIM!" Prince Dylan yelled.

"Well you better learn quickly Prince Dylan she seems determined to do as she pleases just like you do," I say laughing so hard my eyes tear up.

He just glares at me before helping Riza out of the water with the most beautiful pup I have ever seen. It was an adorable silver wolf pup with blue highlights and gold eyes and a black diamond on his forehead. I wanted to see if he is hurt in any way and it seems that he is staring at me.

"Riza may I hold him?" I asked wanting him for myself but I would settle for traveling with him on our way to Dragon's Palace.

"You can have him. I already have a pet who follows me around." Riza said looking at Dylan. Then she asked, "Do you mind if I name him?"

"Go ahead Riza," I say waiting to see what she comes up with.

"Try Rian and I'll try Osto to see which one he responds too," Riza said.

"You go first Riza," I say nervously pacing not wanting to be the first one to go.

"Okay, Osto come here. Come here Osto," Riza calls him and he goes half way then looks back at me before sitting to watch me pace.

"Rian come he-" I say not able to finish my sentence cause I'm flat on my back with a wolf pup on top of me licking my face.

"Well, Rian means king. I feel like it's a perfect fit," Riza said while everyone else is laughing including me.

"Sir Aleko help me!" I yelp and then start to giggle uncontrollably when Rian finds the ticklish spot underneath my chin.

"Sir Ethan fetch a towel for the Contessa," Sir Aleko commanded while helping me up.

"Yes sir," Sir Ethan said running for the carriage.

"Oh, I forgot to ask your name. Will you please forgive me?" Riza asked.

"Think nothing of it Riza. My name is Bridgette. You can call me B." I said smiling.

"Ok B do you mind if we swim then eat and finally get going towards Dragon's Palace?" Riza asked timidly.

"Of course but our journey starts tomorrow after a goods night rest at my manor. I'll loan you a horse if you're more comfortable riding on a horse then in a carriage but we will worry about that tomorrow. Now let me introduce you to some of the guards that will be riding with us tomorrow. We have Sir Aleko, Sir Ethan, Sir Cody, Sir Sandoval, Sir Cory, Sir Mark, Dame Alison, Dame Kirstie, Dame Olivia, Dame Roxie, Dame Zoe, and Dame Alena. Just a hint never try to sneak past any of the people here even me. Are you okay?!" I ask frantically as Riza swoons into the arms of Sir Aleko.

"She changed again. Her mark is now a Cloud Leopard with the same colors except the eye color is now lilac. There is a deep purple lightning bolt, a skull, and a piece of coral in the background." Dylan said mournful he didn't get to say goodbye to Riza.

_Briar _

I got control from Riza because my soulmate is Sir Aleko. Our muscles gave out and I fell into his arms and was surrounded by worried faces within seconds. We lock eyes and everything else fades away.

"What's your name beautiful?" Sir Aleko asked.

"Briar I am your soulmate. What should I call you?" I asked sheepishly checking him out. He is tall, skinny, very well-built, he has silver colored hair that has short-medium lilac sides with a long, floppy fringe, his eyes are green, he has a square angled jaw, and he has glasses.

"Call me whatever you wish Princessa," Sir Aleko said grinning.

"How about…."I say looking for his mark. Oh, it's on his ankle. It's a Cloud Leopard like mine but it has silver fur with lilac spots and bright green eyes. The background was a sword, "...Alec, Spots, and Bae."

All at once everyone else appeared. Dylan looked worried and sad. _Riza lets split so we both enjoy the trip I'll carry Blair's soul in my body. __Ok but I'll carry Blair incase of a vision hitting her in her sleep. I handle those better most of the time. __Ok but when we show ourselves to her? When will we share everything as we did before? __Soon. Once she meets her brother when she is digesting the news. _We separated and everyone gasped. Dylan caught Riza as she fell. Aleko held onto me as well.

"Thanks, Spots," I said laughing at Aleko while Riza was chuckling.

"Thanks, Love," Riza said to Dylan before kissing him on the cheek.

Dylan looked shocked because of the kiss. We just laughed as he dipped Riza back and kissed her full on the lips.

"Ok ok break it up. First introductions then we have some swimming to teach right Riza?" B said chuckling sinisterly.

"Oh well, when you introduced everyone to Riza I already know who everyone is," I said before going around and say hi to everyone, "Do you have a swimsuit I can borrow Spots?" I asked my soulmate knowing he'd love the chance to cover me in his scent.

"Of course Princessa but wouldn't you prefer one that fits?" Spots asked confused. Aw Riza's right they are even cuter when they are confused.

"Alec no one else here besides the guys are tall enough but give me a second to concentrate," I said closing my eyes imagining my swimsuit. It's a blue one-piece with a tribal design for the lacy middle. Aleko gasps as it appears on me. Riza chooses a lilac purple swim dress that's a lot less revealing than my swimsuit.

"Here w-wear my shirt," Aleko says stammering. He takes off his shirt suddenly and throws it on me because everyone was staring at me. He was actually growling at them.

"Bae you're so sweet," I say as I pull him down to peck him on the lips before I take off towards the lake knocking into Riza on the way "Sorry Riza," I shout right before I jump towards the lake and get caught by Aleko.

"Did you think you could get away from me so easily Kitten?" Aleko whispers in my ear as I continue to struggle so I can get in the water.

"No, I just want to get in the water," I say pouting at him though I stay struggling.

"Well you could ask nicely and not run away when you have just kissed me," He says pouting as well and just like that I stop struggling and kiss him long and hard before asking "Can _we_ get in the water now?" He just turns around walks back into the water so I can see the lake as we go in.

"Happy now?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes Hotshot," I said starting to dive down as far as I can. It is so beautiful under the water. Suddenly I see a flash of a beautiful palace covered with dragons. Blair's having a vision. I have to get to Riza now! I surfaced and saw Riza being held up by Dylan near the shore. I grabbed Aleko and pulled him to me and commanded, "Hold onto me now." He just nodded and held onto my waist loosely. He was holding me tight a second later as I shot towards the shore. We got near the shore and he let me go. I was by Riza's side in a second flat.

"Dylan give her to me. Now!" I commanded quickly so I could carry her to a towel and give my strength so she can get through this powerful vision.

Dylan passed her to me quickly and I got her to the towel quick. I commanded more towels to be brought. I put my fingers to her temples and the rest of the world faded till there was nothing but darkness. Slowly the vision came into view what I saw was our coronation with all our mates even Blair's [I got to admit he is cute]. I see why it was so powerful now. We are the three from the Forgotten Prophecy. The vision is over so suddenly that I collapse to the side of Riza.

"Ugh that caused a killer headache," Riza said not even opening her eyes.

"Yep well I say we should go to B's manor and explain, eat, then sleep. That wiped me out I might fall asleep in the carriage," I said in an exhausted tone. I stood and helped Riza up then looked around us at everyone. I went over to Aleko. Riza went to Dylan.

"How long were we out?" I asked while Aleko covered me with a towel.

"Two hours Princessa," Aleko said practically crushing me into his side.

"Riza new record of two hours," I said snuggling into Aleko's arms.

"How big is your carriage B?" Riza asked yawning like I was.

"Big enough to fit 6 comfortably. Why?" she asked.

"Because Dylan, Spots, You, Riza, and I have to fit in it unless Aleko would prefer to use his horse. Then it would only be you, Riza, and Dylan in the carriage." I said curling into Aleko's arms at some point he had picked me up.

"Princessa we'll be going in the carriage so you won't fall off the Emerald. You can meet her tomorrow." Aleko said. I perked up at the name Emerald.

"Let me meet her and I'll ride in the carriage no fight unless she's too beautiful not to ride," I say energized enough to jump out of his arms and speed walk to the horses. "Emerald come here love," I said in a sing-song voice. Aleko just laughed. He whistled and the most beautiful mare came up too him. Before I could go over to him a beautiful golden stallion trotted up to me. I could tell he'd been running hard because his golden coat was covered in sweat. His baby blue eyes were a little wild but being near me seemed to calm him. His raven black mane was really tangled.

"Princessa come here hurry," Aleko said in a worried tone.

"What's the matter," I said starting to pet the stallion. Aleko gasped.

"Briar that's the Golden Devil horse he has almost killed twenty people because they got to close to him," Aleko said.

"Spots he seems fine near me. I'll like the name Alpine. Huh, I think he likes the name too. Emerald likes him too," I said with the best puppy eyes I could do in between two horses.

"Well do you think he'll let others close so we can saddle him for you tomorrow," Aleko sighed.

"Come here and you'll get a kiss. Also, we'll find out if he will let others close." I said adding as an afterthought, "Just come with slow movements." Aleko looked so nervous as he walked towards me. Alpine just stared at him for a second before walking to Aleko and nuzzling his chest. Aleko looked at me in surprise before patting Alpine on the neck. Alpine butted Aleko towards me and went to snuggle Emerald's neck. Dylan and Riza started towards us to see what was taking us so long.

"See Spots he's not so bad," I said chuckling.

"So is Emerald to pretty not to ride?" Riza asks.

"Of course but I got my own horse to ride now. He was called the Golden Devil but now his name is Alpine. He is gorgeous," I say smiling brightly.

"Well we will see you at the manor then," Riza said yawning.

"Okay," I say petting Alpine. "We will see you in about an hour goodbye," to Riza and Dylan as they walked to the carriage.


End file.
